


Baby

by crankyjones



Series: Because Newtmas is beautiful. [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship, Thomas is a Track-Hoe, but everyone knows...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:03:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankyjones/pseuds/crankyjones
Summary: “You love me too much to be mad at me, Baby“





	Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr > mrsirwinson
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy :) x

“Minho!” Thomas called just before he could go to the Map Room. “You know where’s Newt?”

“I just went back to the Glade, shank,” The Runner replies, sounding exhausted. “You really think I know where he is?”

Thomas rolled his eyes and walked towards the Gardens, thinking maybe he could still be there, even though their work for the day was over. He wanted to talk to him. Well… ‘talk’ was not really the appropriate word, here. He more likely wanted to see him, to kiss him, to push him against some wall.

Newt and Thomas dated for one month and a few days—and no one knew about them. At least, that was what they were thinking. Perhaps some Glader saw them, probably a Slopper or a Bagger since they would always go to the Deadheads or in the showers. Sometimes they would even go unnoticed to the Slammer. All that just to be together.

The Track-hoes did not really know why they did not want to tell the others about their relationship. A lot of Gladers had been dating in the past and still were now! They just had no reason to not tell their friends. But they guessed keeping it secret would give to their relationship something exciting.

Thomas reached the Gardens and found there his secret boyfriend talking with Zart, the Track-hoes’ Keeper. He did not seem to have noticed his Tommy.

“Newt?” Thomas called from behind, making the both of them look at him. “Sorry to interrupt you guys, I just really need to talk to you, Newt.”

Newt stared at him for a few seconds before telling Zart he would come back soon so that they could finish their conversation. The Keeper just nodded and left the two alone. Newt walked over Thomas and discreetly took his hand to take him to the Deadheads.

“You missed me that much?” Newt asked with a grin on his face when they reached the middle of the forest. 

“Oh shut it.”

Thomas could not help but smile. He loved the blonde guy. He kissed him softly, the both of them smiling.

“Yes, I missed you that much,” Thomas ended up whisper against Newt’s lips.

“You just saw me like half an hour before, shank.” The blonde-haired boy laughed.

“You call me shank now?” Thomas asked, keeping his face closed to his boyfriend’s and his hands around his neck.

“How do you want me to call you? I don’t know a better nickname for ya,” He joked.

“Ha-ha.” Thomas tried to keep a serious face but he ended up laughing, too.

“You love me too much to be mad at me, Baby.” Newt rubbed his nose against Tommy’s.

“Baby, huh?” Thomas smiled, kissing the boy again.

“You like it, Tommy, admit it.”

“Maybe I do.”

They kissed again, again, again. They forgot about everything around them. They forgot about Zart who was still waiting for Newt. They forgot about the supper. They forgot about the Maze, the Glade, the Creators. They just remembered they were in love with each other. That was everything that mattered.


End file.
